Medical procedures such as endoscopy (e.g., bronchoscopy) may involve accessing and visualizing the inside of a patient's lumen (e.g., airways) for diagnostic and/or therapeutic purposes. During a procedure, a flexible tubular tool such as, for example, an endoscope, may be inserted into the patient's body and an instrument can be passed through the endoscope to a tissue site identified for diagnosis and/or treatment.
Bronchoscopy is a medical procedure that allows a physician to examine the inside conditions of a patient's lung airways, such as bronchi and bronchioles. During the medical procedure, a thin, flexible tubular tool, known as a bronchoscope, may be inserted into the patient's mouth and passed down the patient's throat into his/her lung airways towards a tissue site identified for subsequent diagnosis and treatment. The bronchoscope can have an interior lumen (a “working channel”) providing a pathway to the tissue site, and catheters and various medical tools can be inserted through the working channel to the tissue site.